


Prisoners' Dilemma

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Certain death, or a chance at survival.  Your choice, boys.  What'll it be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners' Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

“Doesn’t have to end this way, lads,” the Death Eater with the wand at Gideon’s throat informs both twins. “All one of you has to do is agree to tell us about your little friends, and as a gesture of good faith, we’ll let the other go.”

“Go?” Fabian asks. “Or live?”

His captor sniggers. “Told you they were sharp,” he mutters.

The first Death Eater ignores him. “Certain death, or a chance at survival. Your choice, boys. What’ll it be?”

The twins look at each other. A long silence passes, before they speak in one voice. “Go to hell.”


End file.
